Captain America
Steve Rogers is a Super Soldier and a Captain in the United States Army during World War II. A top secret project initiated by the US Government transformed the frail Rogers into a super soldier. He fights the Nazi's and the evil organization HYDRA, as the superhero Captain America. Biography World War II Project: Rebirth In 1942, Steve Rogers tries to enlist in the military, but despite making multiple attempts, he was rejected due to various health and physical conditions. One day, his best friend, Bucky Barnes rescues him from a bully. Barnes is now a Sergeant in the army and was assigned to the 107th Infantry. In a celebratory mood, Bucky takes Rogers to the World's Fair and watch inventor Howard Stark demonstrate flying cars, which crashes to the ground. Seeing an enlistment office, Rogers snuck off and attempted to enlist again. Bucky folows and tries to convince Steve not to enlist again. Steve finally makes Bucky allow him before making his farewell. At the examination room, Steve is approached by Dr. Abraham Erskine. Having heard his conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Erskine enlisted Steve in the army, placing him under the Strategic Scientific Reserve and as a candidate for the Super-Soldier Program. Rogers began his training at Camp Lehigh under the supervision of British Agent, Peggy Carter. After witnessing an act of self-sacrificing bravery, Rogers is chosen by Dr. Erskine and General Chester Phillips for the procedure. Steve was escorted to a secret facility by Agent Carter. Once there, Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark preps Steve for the procedure. As the procedure went on, Dr. Erskine injected the Super-Soldier Serum and doses of Vita Rays. Although the treatment was extremely painful, Rogers told the scientists to keep going and he emerged from the experiment with a greatly enhanced physique. Shorty after the experiment, one of the attendees, shot and killed Erskine. The assassin stole the last remaining serum and escapes. Steve pursued the assassin and captures him before he could escape in his submarine. In the ensuing struggle, the serum smashes to the ground and the assassin commits suicide via cyanide capsule before he can be interrogated. Steve laments over Erskine's death and Peggy reveals that the assassin is Heinz Kruger, a Nazi spy. Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology Dr. Abraham Erskine's super-soldier serum granted Steve Rogers enhanced human abilities. *'Peak Human Intelligence: '''Steve's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. *'Peak Human Strength: Steve's strength is enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving in to early levels of superhuman condition. *'Peak Human Speed: '''Steve can run and move speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. *'Peak Human Stamina: 'Steve's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal human beings. *'Peak Human Durability: 'Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder that a human's, above the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than any human being. *'Peak Human Agility: 'Steve's agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. *'Peak Human Reflexes: Steve's reflexes is superior than that of an Olympic gold medalist. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Steve heals faster than normal human beings. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Steve is a master at combat and the field of martial arts. His combat style are a mix of American boxing, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo, Aikido, Muay Thai, Karate, Savate and Wing Chun. *'Indomitable Will:' Steve is a very strong-willed person. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Due to his training and experience, Steve can accomplish amazing feats with his unique Vibranium Shield. *'Master Tactician:' Having trained in the United States Army and combined with his enhanced intelligence, Steve is an accomplished strategist. *'Expert Marksman:' Having trained in the United States Army, Steve is well-versed in the use of firearms. *'Multilingualism:' Steve can speak, English, French and German fluently. Equipment *'Vibranium Shield:' A special shield made of Vibranium. Constructed and given to Steve by Howard Stark. *'M1911 Pistol:' A standard issue given to Steve during World War II. *'Captain America's Uniform:' Steve and Howard Stark designed Captain America's uniform for World War II, marking red, blue and white colors. *'Utility Belt:' Contains tactical devices and equipment for battles. Strength Level Steve Rogers possesses Peak Human Strength (800-1500 lbs) Appearances Captain America Series * Episode 1 - Birth